A bus repeater receives a logic signal on one bus and retransmits it on another. A unidirectional bus repeater transmits a logic signal in only one direction from a "master" bus to a "slave" bus while a bi-directional bus repeater can transmit logic signals in either direction between two buses. Bi-directional bus repeaters of the prior art require a control signal input indicating the direction the logic signal is to be transmitted. That is, the control signal indicates at any given moment which of the two buses is to transmit a logic signal and which bus is to receive it.
However, in some applications such a control signal may not be available and a bi-directional bus repeater that transmits signals between two buses in either direction without need for a direction indicating control signal input would be of advantage.